


Reality Check

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fantasy, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be Jack's best birthday ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

The first thing Jack noticed was the scent; something green and alive with an undertone of spice that made him feel hungry. He paused and listened, straining for the quiet rill of water running through a channel and the hushed sound of voices, too distant to make out any words over the sound of his too-fast heartbeat. He knew that he was inside, and that the structure was made of stone - the deadness of the echoes and the cold, hard floor beneath his bare feet gave him that much. The air was warm; in fact he guessed that the perfect temperature of the room indicated that the world outside was too damn hot.

The gentle, insistent hands that had been urging him on now pulled him to a stop and reached up to fumble with the knots that held his blindfold. Jack squinted and hid his face from the glare as the dark material fell away, although his eyes adjusted quickly and he found only a single skylight and the reduced light from the doorway before him lit the room. Jack turned to look at his captors, but they were already retreating through another doorway behind him, leaving him alone.

Quickly, Jack scanned the room. The stonework was simple but well executed, and the room was bare other than a polished stone table centred on the opposite wall. The light had a heavy quality to it that made Jack think of summer afternoons that were too hot to do anything but drowse. He could see the sky, a paler blue than Earth's, through the skylight, but he guessed from the humidity and the smell that the building stood within heavy vegetation - rain forest or jungle or somesuch.

Jack was about to pick a door and go exploring when two men entered the room. Coffee-skinned, dark-eyed and young, neither of them spared him a glance, but took up flanking positions beside the door. Jack was working on a greeting and a joke about the short, brown kilts the men wore as a procession started through the same door. Two older men, carrying bundles of cloth and bowls came first, then two more of the over-attractive guards. And then Jack's powers of observation failed him as Daniel stepped through the door, similarly wearing a kilt, but with a short cloak over his shoulders and his hair bound at his nape with a cord of animal skin.

Daniel's eyes lingered on Jack while two more men followed him in and began making alterations to the table. Jack couldn't look away from Daniel, noting the subtle changes in his behaviour - how he led Jack's gaze, how he seemed relaxed in his own skin. Jack's mouth was suddenly dry, and the spicy scent he'd detected earlier came more strongly than ever. As Daniel moved to the table... altar, Jack now realised... Jack noticed the slight way Daniel's skin shimmered, and he knew with unexpected certainty that that was the source of the scent.

Daniel was pale compared to the others, his hair lighter and in the room of neutral greys and browns, the blue of his eyes was almost shocking. He stopped before the altar and waited while one of his guards took the cloak from his shoulders and two others knelt to untie the sandals on his feet.

Jack watched, speechless, as Daniel endured this attention without comment of embarrassment, his eye's never leaving Jack's and a hint of amusement in their depths. Finally, the first guard reached around Daniel and unfastened the kilt which fell to the floor with a whisper to pool on the flagstones.

Jack swallowed and tried to stop his hands from trembling and sweating. His Daniel, his self-conscious, body-shy Daniel, the only man at the SGC to have a bath robe in his locker, was standing naked and oiled before him, a small, confident smile on his lips, inviting Jack to admire him.

Jack admired.

Daniel was beautiful - not in a muscle-bound or conscious way, but in a way that told of a man whose life was physical - well toned and firm. Daniel's legs were well proportioned and powerful, and his hips were slim. His chest was hairless, showing off small brown nipples, and even the wisps of hair visible beneath his arms gave him a strange youthfulness at odds with his real age.

Jack pretended he hadn't left the best 'til last. He'd seen Daniel naked before, he knew that he had nothing to be ashamed of, but Jack had never been allowed to stare openly. He knew he must look desperate and hungry as he stared, but he couldn't help himself.

Daniel's cock was like the rest of him; smooth, a good size and oddly beautiful. He was uncut, which Jack had been freaked by the first time (not that he'd let Daniel know that), but now appreciated as part of Daniel's uniqueness, and in this sweet, humid air he was already half-hard. But the biggest surprise was that Daniel's belly and groin were as hairless as his chest, his newly shaved skin looking soft and vulnerable. It turned Jack on fiercely and he itched to touch him.

Daniel's dick twitched as Jack watched, filling further and curving up toward his belly. Jack shot a glance at Daniel, and was pleased to see that Daniel's eye's were still firmly fixed on Jack's face, his body reacting to Jack's obvious appreciation.

Jack felt himself get hard, fast in response, the stupid tunic he'd been dressed in doing nothing to disguise the fact. The material brushed against the head of his stiffening cock, making him shiver.

Daniel must have noticed, because his lips quirked into a quick, knowing smile before he stepped back into the waiting hands of the guards. Jack made a surreptitious check on the state of the guard's kilts, but could see no obvious reactions. While this pleased him, it also intrigued him. How could they not be affected by a naked, oiled, smiling Daniel? Were they blind?

Jack came to the conclusion that this must be their duty - to serve Daniel and that his position was so far distant from their own that it wouldn't even enter their minds to desire him.

Jack had no such duty.

Jack desired so much he ached with it.

He took an involuntary step forward, as Daniel was helped to lay back on the cloth covered altar, and for the first time one of the guards seemed to acknowledge Jack's existence. He was gently, but firmly, moved back until he stood in the centre of the room again. Jack was surprised to find that although it pissed him off, he wasn't more concerned. Somehow, this was right, and he had to let it happen.

The guards moved to stand at each corner of the dais now. Jack had a good view of Daniel who was lying calmly with his eyes closed. He looked composed and accepting, and Jack tried to emulate him, allowing this to unfold on its own, without his own impatience disturbing the flow of the ritual. The older men... priests?... stepped forward now and took brushes from their bowls. The bristles glistened in the low light, and when they began to trace sinuous patterns on Daniel's skin, the citrusy spicy scent was almost too much for Jack's overloaded senses to bear. He took deep breaths through his mouth, swallowing down the taste of Daniel's body, taking it inside himself and willing himself to stillness.

Daniel didn't move as the two men inscribed the coiling lines down his arms, his legs, across his throat and down the centre of his breastbone and belly. They whispered as they worked, chanting soothing cadences of prayers or magic. The oil glittered on Daniel's skin for a few seconds before it sank in, leaving only the faintest suggestion of the design.

The men finally seemed satisfied that they had completed their task, and they stepped back and bowed once, then left silently.

Jack tensed as the four guards turned into Daniel now. The two at Daniel's head took a hand each, and the two closest to Jack both laid proprietary hands on Daniel's ankles. Jack darted a glance at Daniel, looking for any sign that their touches were unwelcome, but Daniel's eyes were still closed, his breathing still soft and even.

At some unheard signal, the men began to stroke Daniel's skin moving in long, slow sweeps from his hands to his shoulders and his ankles to his hips. The sound of their palms on Daniel's body made Jack's fists clench in unconscious fury - it had been hard enough when Daniel was being touched with the brushes. But somehow the way Daniel accepted their actions made Jack wait, realising guiltily that he was getting harder still. He wouldn't have pegged himself as the kind of guy who got off on watching his lover with another man, but seeing Daniel so cherished and revered pushed a whole load of newly discovered buttons.

They seemed to cover every inch of Daniel's body, leaving only his genitals much to Jack's satisfaction, - there was only so much a man could bear. Jack's gaze returned repeatedly to Daniel's peaceful face, watching for some spark of displeasure or discontent. But Daniel remained quiet, seemingly happy to receive the attention they lavished upon him.

Once again, as if in response to unseen instructions, the guards all ceased at once. They stepped back slightly, still maintaining their contact with Daniel with fingers around his wrists and ankles, and turned to face the wall. When nothing happened for a further half a minute, Jack realised they were waiting for something, and he began to think that it was him.

Cautiously, Jack approached the dais. The guards made no move to stop him this time, confirming his hypothesis.

"Daniel?" he murmured quietly.

Daniel's head rolled a little, as if he were sleeping, and Jack had a sudden horrific notion that he'd been drugged. Oblivious to the blatant sexuality of their positions, Jack stepped up to the altar and placed a hand on Daniel's thigh, reassuringly warm and firm under his fingers. "Daniel?"

Daniel's eyes opened, and Jack's fears were instantly gone in the keen awareness he saw in them. Daniel's gaze was lustful but intelligent; he wasn't impaired, he was simply content to be spread before Jack and the guards this way.

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he became fully hard in an instant. This was a Daniel he'd only caught glimpses of before; only when he was far gone and close to coming was Daniel this uninhibited. It was something Jack loved to see and cherished for the gift he knew it was.

He clutched at the muscles in Daniel's thigh, kneading the sleek skin and feeling the thrum of life beneath. Daniel hummed deeply and quietly in appreciation, a sound that made Jack's cock twitch in sympathy.

He ran his fingers up the insides of Daniel's thighs, enjoying the slick but not greasy feel of the oil they'd rubbed into his skin. He knew Daniel was ticklish, so he kept up an even pressure, scraping a nail gently against the grain of Daniel's fine hair.

Daniel moaned again and let his thighs fall open in invitation. Jack glanced nervously at the men posted at each corner of the dais, but each of them was completely impassive, staring at the walls and ignoring the hard, needy man they'd just been stroking.

Being watched was not one of Jack's kinks, but these guys were so disassociated from Daniel's obvious desire, it was like they weren't there at all. Again, Jack was suffused with the sense of this being right, that this was how it was meant to be. It was a tantalising sensation, but it calmed him.

With fingers that only trembled slightly, Jack let his touch slide higher along the line of Daniel's groin, feeling the smoothness of skin that was normally coarse and hairy. Jack had never had time to look closely at Daniel's dick - he knew its taste and scent and the heft of it on his tongue, but bared for him now, Jack could appreciate the girth of his silky, hardness, how it curved slightly and how the head flared temptingly.

Daniel sighed and Jack tensed when the guards took this as a sign to help Daniel slide further down, lifting his legs onto their shoulders, so his ass rested on the very edge of the dais and so close to Jack that he could feel the heat of Daniel's skin through the stupid tunic. Jack's hard-on leapt, as if it could span the distance between them.

Jack closed his eyes and breathed through the blood rushing in his ears and the dizziness, and he wondered if he wasn't the one who'd been drugged somehow. His cock throbbed in time with the thud of his heart and each one of his senses, touch, smell, taste, sight and hearing felt oversaturated to the point of collapse.

When he felt a little self-control return, he bit the inside of his lip to ground himself and opened his eyes again. Daniel was watching him with amused interest, the blue of his eyes almost lost in the darkness of his arousal.

"Jack," he said with a slow, easy smile that made Jack's toes curl against the stone.

Jack heard the invitation in that single word and immediately bent to put his lips where his fingers had lingered. Daniel's skin was sweet and soft, warm and intoxicating. Jack licked and kissed around the root of Daniel's erection, murmuring words of appreciation into the smoothness. He mouthed at Daniel's balls then licked a broad, hot stripe up his cock to taste the bitter brine at the glistening head.

It was incredible. With Daniel's weight taken by the attendants, Jack could take his time and explore in a way that he never had before. He could feel the muscles jump in Daniel's belly under his fingers, hear the quiet groans of pleasure his mouth was wringing from Daniel and Jack knew that if he didn't get inside him soon, he was going to come all over his stupid tunic.

"Daniel?" He didn't know why he was asking - as if Daniel's wanton sprawl and spread thighs weren't enough of an indication of his intention.

"Yes," Daniel hissed, stretching his neck back and arching his back.

Jack took the tip of Daniel's cock onto his tongue and ran his fingers down to his ass, hoping that some of the oil would have found its way to Daniel's hole. But when Jack pressed against him, Daniel opened easily, loose and ready, even when Jack pushed in a third finger.

And that shouldn't have turned Jack on even more, but somehow it did. He didn't want to think too closely on who had prepared Daniel, but having him spread beneath him like an offering and all he had to do was take it, was breathtaking.

There was a smaller bowl, similar to the one the other men had used by the guard's feet. Jack's fingers fumbled and slopped some of the oil onto the stones, but he caught enough on his fingers to coat his cock. He stood and lifted his tunic, gritting his teeth against the tug of the smooth material over his skin. He thought that maybe he ought to strip too, but it would take too long. With impatient fingers, he smeared the slickness over his length, then turned back to Daniel whose half-closed eyes were following him.

His hand still slippery, he took hold of Daniel's balls and lifted them as he lined himself up and slid slowly and smoothly into Daniel.

It felt sublime, even better than Jack had imagined. Daniel made a keening whine as Jack filled him, provoking a growling response from Jack. When he bottomed out, Jack paused to breathe. He could see Daniel's eyes had fallen shut, and where his attendants were holding his arms, his biceps were tensing, lifting his chest a little.

He couldn't reach Daniel's mouth without pulling out, so Jack kissed his ribs and belly, wherever he could reach. Daniel sighed and writhed at each touch, flexing around Jack's dick.

Jack straightened, knowing already that he had to make each stroke count. With one hand on Daniel's cock and the other wrapped around his thigh, Jack pulled out until only the head of his dick was still inside, then pushed back in hard.

Daniel grunted, lifting his hips to meet Jack's thrust and taking him deeper still.

Jack pulled out slowly again, feeling every ripple and contour inside Daniel's body, where he dragged over his prostate, where his skin was hottest, where he stretched him furthest. He couldn't stop himself from dropping a hand to where their bodies were joined and feeling the tightness of the fit, the heat of their friction. He pushed in fast again, then stroked around Daniel's hole as he pulled out, soothing him.

When he fucked into him again, Jack slid his finger in beside his cock, teasing at Daniel's tightness and dragging muttered, mewling curses from his lips.

"C'mon, Jack, please, please..." Daniel whispered, and Jack felt the last shred of his control dissolve. Underneath it all, despite the setting and the strangeness, this was the man he loved.

He stroked Daniel's dick in the loose, sloppy grasp Jack knew he liked best and rocked into him fast and hard. The slap of his skin on Daniel's was a sweet counterpoint to their combined soft moaning and whispered words of encouragement.

Jack rose onto his toes, stretching for that last, perfect quarter inch, watching Daniel's face go tight with pleasure as he spilled over Jack's fist and onto his own belly. Jack felt his release flare in response to Daniel's, from base of his spine, curling out through his body in pulses of sensation that robbed him of his breath, his hearing and finally his sight.

~~::~~::~~::~~

"Welcome back," Daniel said smugly.

Jack opened his eyes again (a second? A minute? An hour later?). Daniel was grinning at him with flushed cheeks, short hair mussed, and an unmistakable slick of come drying on his chest.

Jack blinked, disoriented for a few seconds by the change of scene. He could still taste the green overtones in the warm air of the temple; still feel the smoothness of Daniel's groin. Yet here he was, stretched out on Daniel's bed in his sun filled bedroom, the bitter scent of his come mixing with the fabric softener of Daniel's sheets.

"So, best present ever?" Daniel asked, sprawled beside him, his head propped up on his hand, watching Jack with sleepy eyes. He was gorgeous - hairier than he had been a second ago, but gorgeous.

Jack reached up carefully to where the tiny alien tech was attached to his temple. At his touch, the disc fell into his palm, dull and unresponsive now.

"Wow! That was..."

"Hot!"

"Yeah, hot! Who did you have to bribe and what did you have to offer to get it?" Jack asked, too tired to narrow his eyes.

"I'm not telling you. And it was totally worth it. " Daniel replied. He closed his eyes, flopped over onto his back with a goofy grin on his face and an apparent lack of the usual shyness he felt when naked.

"So was that _my_ fantasy or yours?"

Daniel tapped at his own disc, releasing it and said, "A mix of both. I know, because I would never have thought of the shaved thing."

"And whose were the guards?"

"Don't look at me."

"Huh," Jack breathed, surprised at the darker but fertile recesses of his own imagination. "The temple and the altar though...?"

Daniel cracked an eye open and regarded Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

Jack reached out to run a finger along Daniel's jaw, stubbled with a day's worth of growth. He closed the gap between them and pressed a soft-mouthed kiss to Daniel's lips. "No, not complaining at all," he murmured and kissed him again.

Jack could feel Daniel's smile curve against his lips, so he had to kiss that too. Then Daniel made a small, happy sound in the back of his throat which also required kisses, and very soon they were making out, slow and lazy in the afternoon sunshine that spilled across the bed.

"Daniel?"

Daniel hummed, busy running his fingers down Jack's back and mouthing at his neck.

"When do you have to give these back?"

Daniel's smile, when he pulled away to look at Jack, was enough of an answer, but he said, "Tomorrow morning."

Without breaking eye contact, Jack slowly replaced the disc on his forehead and felt the tingle as it became active.

Daniel's response was another lifted eyebrow, but he picked up his own device and attached it to his skin. "So? Best present ever?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning," Jack replied, closed his eyes and kissed him.

Fin


End file.
